Dillon The Hacker
}} Dillon Prescott Henderson (November 5, 1998 - July 28, 2019) primarily known as Dillon The Hacker, was an American YouTube ranter and the archenemy of PewDiePie. Many of his victims included Smosh, Jacksepticeye, Boogie2988, and many more. He is friends with BGKumbi and was friends with 3PAC, who passed away in 2015. He was the self-proclaimed leader of Anonymous and 4chan, and claimed to be I Hate Everything and the founder of T-Series. In one of his videos, Dillon exclaimed how he's going to meet PewDiePie in England. However, after his visit, Dillon was disgusted by PewDiePie, whom pushed Dillon away and treated him like a fangirl. As a result, Dillon became PewDiePie's archenemy again, and assembled the Meme Krew to finally crush PewDiePie and all who stand in his way. During the Great Subscriber War between PewDiePie and T-Series, Dillon returned and proclaimed he hacked time and travelled to the 1980's and founded T-Series with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Dillon claimed he will soon surpass PewDiePie in subscribers, and once that happens, he would start uploading his own videos to the T-Series channel, becoming untouchable. __TOC__ History Beginnings On June 15, 2012, Dillon's friend Kevin or BGKumbi discussed his friend named “Dillon who is a hacker“. When Henderson uploaded his first YouTube video, it became so popular, that it gained 111,000+ views in the first week. On April 1, 2014, Dillon joined YouTube and uploaded his first video, immediately hating on PewDiePie and claiming to be doing this strictly for business, and to cause "utter freaking chaos". Seeking to create a new generation on YouTube, Dillon stated how he's going to lead this new generation against every YouTube channel who stands in his way, mainly PewDiePie himself. Prank war with 4chan At the start of the war, Dillon told 4chan: “This is your warning 4chan. You do not want to cross a professional hacker“. After what Henderson said, members of 4chan started randomly putting images of internet cat lovers, porn addicts, and pranksters all gathered to hang out. They ignored his warnings and found his address in Arizona. But then members of 4chan found out that it was a bait by Henderson'. '''The fake address was tweeted by him'.' The screengrab of the location of Dillon was posted by an unknown anonymous member named John Smith. Smith scrubbed his YouTube account of all his comments, leaving the YouTube account with 10 YouTube videos. Programmers created automated programs called Scripts, So they can compare followers of BGKumbi & StraightUpStreet. But after Dillon confirmed that BGKubmi & StraightUpStreet are members of a hacking group called the Meme Krew. Then BGKumbi said: “Not only are we going to take down 4chan, we’re going to take down Funnyjunk and Reddit as well." War on PewDiePie }} | combatant3 = | commander1 = | commander2 = | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = 60,000-80,000 | strength2 = up to 50,000-90,000 | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} Around 2014, Dillon began making videos on hating PewDiePie, notable examples being Dillon making videos about how he beat PewDiePie and took over his channel, steal Marzia, and even releases an apology video, which turned out to not be true, and at around 1:07 through the video (link below) he apologizes to the Bro Army for being born without brains, and wondering why they like PewDiePie. In 2016, his main channel got terminated, but eventually got it back. Due to PewDiePie helping Dillon reinstate his channel, Dillon was grateful that his channel is back thanks to PewDiePie and claimed that he's becoming friends with PewDiePie, even joining the Bro Army as a result. When Dillon turned 17, he claimed that PewDiePie was chatting with the former on Skype and that he's coming to England to meet PewDiePie himself to celebrate his birthday, "kicking it old school". However, upon visiting PewDiePie in England, Dillon has the displeasure of being "treated like a fangirl", ignoring Dillon during most of his visit, and how PewDiePie spent most of his time cuddling up with Marzia instead of spending time with Dillon. As a result, Dillon claimed that he no longer cares that PewDiePie saved his channel and that his actions are inexcusable, with Dillon returning to rant on PewDiePie as punishment. Since then, Dillon continued making satirical rant videos on PewDiePie, the latter even featuring him on his channel twice, one time is a collaboration between the two. Terminated In 2015, Dillon was ultimately hacked by a presumed member of Anonymous called Derrick, whom hacked the former due to him having a big mouth and how he doesn't like him. Dillon made a video attempting to intimidate Derrick on his new channel, which resulted in Derrick threatening Dillon one last time before the two videos were removed. Dillon asked PewDiePie for help, and eventually his channel got reinstated. Returning to YouTube Resurrection Due to PewDiePie helping Dillon reinstate his channel, Dillon was really grateful that his channel is back thanks to PewDiePie, and claimed that he's becoming friends with PewDiePie, even joining the Bro Army as a result. In 2016, his main channel got terminated, but eventually got it back. When Dillon turned 17, he claimed that PewDiePie was chatting with the former on Skype, and that he's coming to England to meet PewDiePie himself to celebrate his birthday, kicking it old school. However, upon visiting PewDiePie in England, Dillon has the displeasure of being treated like a fangirl, ignoring Dillon during most of his visit, and how PewDiePie spent most of his time cuddling up with Marzia instead of spending time with Dillon. As a result, Dillon claimed that he no longer cares that PewDiePie saved his channel, and that his actions are inexcusable, with Dillon returning to rant on PewDiePie as punishment. Assembling the Meme Krew Eventually, Dillon brought up a group of his friends and enemies in an effort to create the ultimate hacking group, declaring war on 4chan, Google and Reddit, including PewDiePie himself, forming what would be known as the Meme Krew. Great Subscriber War During the Great Subscriber War in 2018 between PewDiePie and the Indian music company T-Series, Dillon uploaded a video, stating he finally got a response from T-Series regarding PewDiePie. However, Dillon receives a video of himself stating that he is the one who founded T-Series in the 1980's with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Dillon then claims he will soon surpass PewDiePie in subscribers, and when that happens, he will start uploading his own videos to the T-Series channel and will become untouchable. However, in a collaboration with Just Jargon, Dillon revealed that he actually does want PewDiePie to beat T-Series, but only because he claimed to have had controlled him for years, and if PewDiePie remains the number one YouTuber, Dillon's control over the internet will remain absolute. New YouTube Channel 2015 After four months, Henderson finally revealed that he was hacked by an anonymous member named Derrick (who also hacked his older YouTube channel). He made his new YouTube channel called Dillon Prescott Henderson. His first video was uploaded on May 10. But in the video, Henderson threatened Derrick. So Derrick became mad and made a video response. His first video on his new account has been removed by YouTube, along with Derrick's. Dillon asked PewDiePie to help him get his channel back. He didn't want to, but at the end he did and Dillon is making videos on his new channel as well on his old channel. Dillon joined the bro army. In 2016, Dillon's main channel got terminated from YouTube, but his second channel is still on YouTube. In the end, Dillon got his main channel back. Death Dillon died on the July 28th 2019 aged 20. His cause of death is currently unknown. Many of Dillon's friends payed their respects to him online, including BG Kumbi in a video. Even PewDiePie paid his respects, and posted a heartfelt tweet offering condolences his family and friends quoted below on the August 29th 2019. While nothing has been confirmed thus far, many fans are still sceptic of the rumours of Dillon's passing. Relationships PewDiePie Since he created his channel, Dillon The Hacker has publicly shown his clear disdain and hate for PewDiePie. In his first PewDiePie rant video, he claimed his motivation was to cause utter freaking chaos, and to make a new generation of YouTubers. Dillon consistently targets PewDiePie in his videos, claiming to have beaten PewDiePie and to have taken over his channel, steal his girlfriend Marzia, and to be personally responsible for PewDiePie shutting down all comments in August 29, 2014. He remarks on how if the Bro Army didn't give him the exposure he has today, PewDiePie wouldn't have even known who he was, leading to Dillon becoming PewDiePie's archenemy. After Dillon's death, PewDiePie made a tweet offering his condolences to Dillon's friends and family. Videos PewDiePie has surrendered. Dillon the Hacker wins. PEWDIEPIE LOSES Trivia * Dillon had three cats. * Dillon could play the guitar. * Dillon had a Nintendo Entertainment System, PlayStation 4, DS, GameBoy, GameCube, and a Wii U. * Dillon liked Nirvana, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Weezer. * Dillon's favorite song was "Susanne" by Weezer. * Dillon's favorite show was "Breaking Bad." * Dillon's favorite movie was "Hackers." * Dillon claimed to speak in Italian, French, Spanish, Chinese, and English. * Dillon watched the movie 'Scream' when he was 3 years old. * Dillon claimed to have an IQ of 143. * Dillon supported Donald Trump. * Dillon had his nipple pierced to celebrate 100,000 subscribers. * Dillon graduated from school, in second grade according to him and that’s probably false. * Dillon was self-proclaimed as a leader of Anonymous & 4chan but not obvious. * Dillon and Pupinia Stewart have been dating since May 23, 2014. * Dillon thinks the name "God" was an alright nickname for him. * Dillon's 'Dillon the Hacker' account was suspended, but he claimed he managed to hack into YouTube and get it back as Dillon Henderson. It is now back to Dillon the Hacker. * Dillon has hacked xFl1ppyx's YouTube account, Coppercab's Ruinscape. * On March 27, 2016, PewDiePie made a video about Dillon. References Category:Antagonist Category:Profile Category:Hackers Category:Introduced 2014 Category:Enemies Category:People Category:People of the Great Subscriber War Category:Deceased Category:Allies